falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Barcino's Empire
The Barcino Empire (Lat: Imperium Barcino) or Imperium, a autocratic, expansionist empire. . It's founded and lead by the ideals of the ancient Roman Empire and are well-organized and fierce fighters who've strucken fear in the hearts of many throughout the North-East and are currently at war with the rival factions. History The Barcino Empire was founded in a similar way to its American counterpart. Barcelona was the cradle of many centers of study, one of them is the University. Tired of overprotecting teachers, a group of young people decided to venture into the desert. It did not take them long to join a band of mercenaries from among the many ruins of Barcelona. This was the Hoplite Column, a group that was being decimated by mutant groups and fighting with other mercenary groups. It was at that time that the officers were wounded or killed, when the Mario Suarez, the man would be known as Vitelio would take command teaching tactics and military strategy. Mario Suarez, taught the mercenaries how to properly maintain their firearms, shoot the targets and reload the ammunition, after which he began to teach them how to make explosives and train in tactics of small units, all of which was based on ancient books that Mario Suarez had read as an inhabitant of the University. Once they were ready, Mario led them against the Necrosoldados, their weakest enemy. When the group refused to surrender, he ordered that each man and woman be killed. No exceptions were made. The Hoplites fought under the leadership of Caesar, surrounding the Matamutantes. After refusing to surrender, Suarez took his envoy to the ruins of the base of the Necrosoldados. The piles of decomposing ghouls were a shocking sight for a member of a group that knew only small-scale struggles, with occasional assaults, rapes, and looting, but what Suarez had led was total war. A new neo-Roman order began in 2210 BC, when the nation saw it through its conquest of Barcelona. Barcino's ambition was derived from similar ambitious leaders, such as Cornelius Sulla, Julio Cesar, Pompeyo Magnus and Marco Antonio. Unlike Roman history, the Barcino Empire fuses directly as an autocracy directed by an Imperator-Caesar. The new government had a glorious rule. Government The Empire of Barcino is a governed by its Imperator-Caesar (Emperor) under its imperium maius (supreme executive power), its auctoritas principis (primary legislative authority) and its jure divis (divine mandate as Pope). Other magistrates have subsidiary political powers and even derived from those of an emperor. César's other titles include Princeps Civitatis (first citizen), Augusto (Venerable One), primus inter pares (first among equals), Imperator (supreme commander) and Pontifex Maximus (Papa). Separated from his public office, an Imperator-Caesar has the highest Dignitas '''(social status) of a Roman citizen and has the sacrosanct of physical harm under Catholic and Roman laws. Violating his sanctity is sacrilege and betrayal, punishable by death. The '''college of the pontiffs (in Latin, collegium pontificum) gave an Imperator-Caesar the exclusive right to occupy the position of pontifex maximus. The religious powers of the pontifex maximus are diluted in his new person; An Imperator-Caesar can not bring a new religious dogma. Even so, as a High Priest, the emperor can issue binding papal bulls and structurally reform the Church. As sovereign of the Empire, only an Imperator-Caesar can enact legislation enacted by the Senate. For his executive powers, an emperor can appoint ministers and perform the functions of most ministries, and for his administrative powers, he can dismiss and re-appoint prisoners for the provincial government. In addition to its legislative powers, the Imperator-Caesar: has an empire '''(executive power) over the entire Imperial army, can appoint or dissolve the praeministeria and bypass the traditional procedures of the courts to prosecute or absolve at will (unless the Senate oppose). The legal rights of an Imperator-Caesar are described in the '''Lex Augustis. Most emperors have exercised some powers that are not legally binding. Citizens please their leader in these aspects because of their supreme personal dignity. The practice of an emperor imposing his social position with physical brutality through the Praetorian Guard is kept secret. Ironically, the union of the Pontificate and the Imperator-Caesar had the political effect of weakening the pontifical and its influence. Instead of extending ecclesiastical or theological influence on state affairs, he has imbued Roman theology and religious life with a distinct secular flavor, shaping religious doctrine to academic morals and creating an apolitical relationship between him and public and imperial government for the benefit of governments stability. 'National Legislature' In a way, Barcino is autocratic, with immense power entrusted to a single leader. However, the constitution of the empire is its highest authority in judicial, executive and legislative matters. The Roman politeia (Roman Constitution) has 32 pronuntiatios. All constitutional proclamations are inviolable. Neither the Senate, nor the people, nor the military, only the Imperator-Caesar can break them. The purpose of the document is to guarantee to the imperial citizens certain inalienable rights against the senatorial, collegial or cultural oppression and to establish laws that institute a fair government facing the people. The power of imperial citizens (demos) is exercised through their right of assembly. The choices that people must make are resolved in massive public votes. Anyone with imperial citizenship in a voting region gets a one vote. A conglomerate of voting citizens who carry out a legally powerful action is a Popular Assembly (Comitia Popula). The Barcinos take pride in this extreme direct democracy, comparable to the ancient Greco-Roman policies, since they embody their very popular and direct style of self-government. Nowhere is this connection between a citizen and the state more than in the signing of the social contract that formally grants an adult his citizenship. The legislature of Barcinos is a bicameral (two-chamber) body traditionally known as the Imperial Senate. The Lower Chamber is the Curiata Comitia (Curia Assembly), but the tradition is known as the Curia '''(Assembly). Members of the Assembly, officers of regular legislation, are known as '''Senators. Regular bills require a 50% senatorial majority to become senatus consultum. This bill will be published in the Forum the next morning for magistrates and citizens to review it. The Imperator-Caesar then elects to enact or veto the bill, unless it leads to an absolute majority in the Senate. The senatorial procedure is strongly influenced by tradition. The senators vote for the individual consent of the bill, and the debate persists for a period of time before being stopped by the president of the Senate. No bill, except tax proposals, can reach the Curia without originating in the Upper House of Parliament. The fiscal affairs of the Senate, such as public financing and taxes, are in accordance with custom. One senator proposes to bill for the discussion and then another senator seconded the proposal. The Upper House of the Legislature is the Comitium Consularis (Consular Congress). The members of the Congress are Consuls '''(Consuls) but they are not like the bureaucrats who took their name during the Roman Republic. The consulate governs the highest division of the Empire, '''Foederatae, which are regions equivalent to the cultural domains. Consuls have collective power to draft federal legislation, which no other body can do, and individual power to administer locally to foederata. Consul Barcino, direct representative of the imperial people, is the most powerful legislative office of the imperial government. A distinguished consul and the only person who is not an emperor who can call the Congress, the Barcino Consul is elected by direct vote of the citizens in the city of Rome on the Campus Martius (the site of all the popular assemblies of the City Eternal) The Princeps Senatus, president of the Senate, has the following legislative power. Once only an honorary title, this office now grants arbitrary rights over senatorial proceedings and allows its bearer to issue business orders or declare the winner of a debate. The Princeps is elected by the indirect election in the Senate every November and begins its New Year's Day. When in power I can call the Senate, cancel the weekly sessions on Sunday, influence to vote (both officially and for their support) and act as deputy-regent in the total absence of an Imperator-Caesar; The Consul Barcino assuming the functions of representative. Tradition, always key in Roman politics, dictates that a Princeps must perform the act of promulgating projects and declaring the full content of a senatus consultum. He also has the power of Tacite. Once the Princeps period ends in December, I must wait five years before returning to apply (a period known as Lustrum). 'Magisterium' The collective body of the departments of the government of the Empire is known as the Curulis Magisterium. This institution formed as a system of organization for the various officia publica (civil staffs) that were subordinate to the Senate and its magistrates. In this way, the different departments (magisteriae) can more easily share apparitores (civil servants) and closely share information gathered and processed for the purposes of each specific department. Although the Fiscus (Department of the Treasury) is the largest magisteria, other departments have grown in influence over the years of imperial rule, evolving from the ancient Concilium Civium (Council of Citizens). Hiring, organizing, and supervising the various civil servants of the Magisterium is the Magister Officium (Chief of Staff), head of the small Magisteria Officis. His tasks are to coordinate who works with what department on which days and to ensure that a sufficient number of officials are available for the purposes of the entire Magisterium. Some magisteriae only temporarily require the services of apparitores, requesting them from the Chief of Staff on a regular basis. Among these magistries, the most vital is the department of the Magister Archiatorum (Surgeon General of the Empire). Among his constant duties, the Surgeon General appoints all of the archiatores (medical chiefs) for public hospitals throughout the empire and regulates their decisions on staff size, public funding, and equipment. In general, the Magister Archiatorum determines Imperial's health care policies, in concord with the intentions of the Senate and of the popular assemblies. Other magisters in the Empire, in addition to their duties, are: *'Magister Correctores' (Overseer of Overseers) - oversees the activities of provincial governors and recalls governors who are suspected of extortion, violating the law, or generally any improper conduct. *'Magister Memoriae' (Master of Public Knowledge) - oversees the distribution of information to the people through praecones (heralds) and regular publications (acta); supervises designs of coins; and arranges the public appearances of the emperor. *'Magister Militum' (Master of the Soldiers) - oversees the distribution of funds to the legions throughout the empire; manages the civil affairs of the entire military; and corresponds with military officers on behalf of the Senate and emperor. *'Magister Gentium' (Master of Nations) - oversees the Officium Barbarorum (Bureau of Barbarians) which maintains all of the imperial diplomats in foreign nations and hears the concerns from the various client nations within the empire. *'Magister Urbanorum' (Master of the Cities) - oversees the compliance of cities with urban regulations; appoints the praefectus vigilum (prime commissioner of municipal services), praefectus comitanum (prime commissioner of the watch), and the praefectus collegianum (overseer of commercial guilds); and supervises the praefectus urbanus (urban prefect). *'Magister Scholasticum' (Master of Learning) - oversees the distribution of funds to the various musaea (universities) throughout the empire and supervises the scholarches (headmasters) appointed to each institution of higher learning through the appointment of praefecti docationes (academy supervisors). *'Magister Alimentum' (Master of the Grain) - oversees the shipping routes for grain and appoints praefecti annonarum as supervisors for the major grain ports in the empire. *'Magister Censorium' (Master of the Census) - the censor that supervises the activities of the censitores; appoints and oversees the praefectus jurimitarum, who oversees the book register and the issue of patents as well as copyrights, and the praefectus censitorium, who organizes the allocation of funds to the Census. *'Magister Vehiculorum' (Postmaster General) - organizes the routes of the public postal service and oversees its couriers. *'Magister Itinerarium' (Master of Travels) - organizes the routes for the public carriage and shuttle services and oversees the maintenance on the public highways throughout the empire (through the appointment of equestrian praefecti viarum). In general, every magister is responsible for submitting a budget request for his department and for advising other magistrates in his area of expertise. Unlike other magistrates, the magisters are regularly voted extensions to their imperium by the Senate, often once someone who is suited to the work gets voted into the position by the people. In this way, a magister tends to remain in office for decades, unless a public event reveals an unnoticed incompetency to the Senate or people. Although magisters are extremely powerful compared with most other magistrates - sufficing to warrant assigning each a guard of twelve praetorians - the responsibilities and pressure of the positions are sufficient to keep out most people who are unsuited for their tasks. For example, the Surgeon General tends to be a former medical chief and the Master of Coins tends to have been an accountant or other financial expert during the early phase of his career. Nevertheless, there are times when a less suitable senator is elected magister over better peers - such is the nature of popular voting. 'Territorial Administration' The chief administrator of the Empire is his Imperator-César. In theory, the Empire is under its rule (executive power). As an extension of his power, he appoints a Praetor '(Governor) to direct each '''Province '(Province) and a 'Praeministrum '''to execute each function of the federal government. ''Under normal circumstances, the positions of available pretorians are presented to the Senate in August so that elections can be held to fill them with ambitious Barcinos patricians. All Italian members of the patrician class can apply for these positions, the stipulation is that they renounce their current job and go to the designated province no more than two months after winning their election (which makes the holders of important positions as Princeps Senatus and Imperator-Caesar are not eligible). The purpose behind the adoration is that each province be administered by an imperial citizen. This is a custom of maintaining direct dominion over all the provinces. However, the emperor can challenge any ruling praetor, forcing a new election unless the political judgment is vetoed by the Tribune. The lowest political division is 'Municipia '(Municipality), administered according to a system different from the highest strata. '''Praefecti Urborum (Prefects of the city, mayors) are elected every two years by the popular assembly of the inhabitants (not only the citizens) of the municipality. This is the only government position titled, other than Tribune, that can be maintained by someone outside the patrician order. However, unlike the Tribune, the prefects of the city are not magistrates. At this point, it should be obvious that Barinos love elections. Not only are they dramatic issues with which people have a personal interest, but it gives citizens a true sense of power and participation in government. In fact, the moral philosophers have applauded the ancient practice of the comitiae populae and revived it as the main civil regulation on the powers of the Senate, the Ministries and the Emperor, not only putting the appointment of senators, consuls and emperors in their power , but also allowing They will name the Censors and Tribunes to defend directly against corruption. Territories The vast land of the Empire is divided into territories known as Provinciae, ruled by Praetores (Governors) appointed by the Senate whenever a Praetorian position opens (either by resignation, death, or impeachment). Praetors must be patricians born and having lived no less than 30 years of their lives in Barcino. Once elected, the new governor forfeits his other magisterial positions and private jobs. Consequently, praetorship is a common successive post for senators or consuls after their terms. However, the position is precarious. A Emperor can remove Praetors at will. See above in Government & Politics for more information on the regional divisions of the Imperium (e.g. Foederata, Curia, Municipia). Military The Barcino armed forces has three main divisions: *The Legion (Army) *Classis Imperialis (Navy) *Legio Caelis Custodiae (Air Force) Military expenditure consumes 3.4% of Barcino's GDP. 24% of military spending goes to comudefense, 20% to the Air Force, 18% to the Legion, 17% to the Navy, 15% to static defenses, and another 6% to miscellaneous expenditures like the private jet for military leaders and public Triumphs. The Legion fields 542,180 legionaries and 300,000 national guardsmen. Their engines of war are maintained by teams of thousands of military engineers. The most potent of these machines are Testudos (Tanks). The Imperial Fleet employs over 50,000 crewmen and thousands of commanders and engineers. Since the Barcino advantageously apply automation in many ship functions, the required number of personnel for each vessel is miniscule when compared with other countries. The Aerial Defense Legion boasts an impressive 55,000 active airmen and 60,000 pilots in reserves. Another 35,000 engineers and IT specialists run the operations and logistics of the air force. Employment of the Aerial Legion reaches 214,000 people. Missions of a subtle nature required the work of the Munus Indicius Barcino (Barcino Intelligence Service) to maximize discretion. A division of the Praetorian Guard, MIR operates the only spy network in the empire, with Agents spread across the globe. These Agents have become the most feared men in the world, undergoing psychological scrutiny and rigorous physical as well as mental training. The Senate makes no secret of its military intentions to the national and foreigns press. Statements to the public freely admit: restraining foreign powers, overthrowing threatening regimes, and destabilizing national foes. The central strategic goals of the Legion and Classis are defense of the Imperium at all costs and pursuance of Barcino's policies by non-political means. These constitute the heart of Barcino's armed forces. 'National Guard' Every province is equally secure, with the exceptions of some colonies, but many are not defended by their own legions. Supplementing the national defense of the Legion and Classis is the National Guard of the Barcino Empire (Castellanae Imperiae). Its instrument is the web of castra (forts) dotting the Imperium. At least one operates in each province, supplying between 100 and 500 Castellanara to its protection. A single castrum is administered by a Praefectus Castrorum (base commander) of the same rank as centurions. His authority over his assigned base is typically respected by higher rank officers (like Duces) but can be overridden if necessary. Besides the guardsmen based in a castrum, new legionary recruits (tirones) and'' ''reserve legionaries (adscripticii) reside there to prepare for deployment to replace fallen legionaries. Legionaries themselves are based in special castra specific to each legion. One particular base, the Castrum Barcino, is tucked away in Barcino and administered jointly by the Generalissimus of the Legion and the Rector Indicius of Barcino Intelligence. This is regarded by the military as the single most strategic base in the empire; should it fall, Barcino would surely follow. Economy The empire's economy exhibits the deregulation and minimal subsidization of a laissez-faire capitalist country. However, the extreme intervention of the government in certain markets - like public transit or national defense - is characteristic of state capitalism. On a national level, Barcino's markets are dominated by monopolies in sparse competition while, locally, small businesses flourish on their social advantage in retail. 'Income and Human Development' The data collected by the Imperial Census Bureau has calculated a GDP per capita of 2400 Dn. But unlike other countries, income taxes are proportional at all levels of society. Currently, the citizens of Barcino give their government 32% of the profits, so the average wealth of a Barcino will be much higher than that of its neighbors with stronger taxes. However, the imperial society suffers from an income inequality deeply rooted in its history and class system. The top 10% of wage earners controls around 65% of the empire's wealth, the top 1% only more than 44%. However, a citizen of Imperial Barcino has an incredibly high standard of living compared to residents of other states. Each of them has access to liberal amounts of food, water, electricity, living space and can afford telescreens, cars, computers, books, entertainment and vacations in the plural. Non-citizens are not so lucky. While 15.5% of citizens live below the imperial poverty line, they would not be considered poor by anyone else's poverty standards. The minimum hourly wage for a Barcino is 3 HS ($ 37.50) which, with an eight-hour workday, and 220 workdays, is an annual income of 1320 Dn ($ 66,000). Such gains would be considered meager for a Barcino but they are far beyond what the poor noncitizens enjoy. Many of the latter do not even live on an income, keeping themselves in subsistence agriculture, while those who are part of urban society can expect 400 or 500 Dn a year if they are lucky enough to even have a stable profession. It is possible that their poverty does not reach the lowest levels of the worst nations elsewhere, but theirs is not a lifestyle that can be envied. As expected, the gender gap in the empire is enormous. 75% of the women who reported working in the year of the last census earned less than 1000 Dn that year. Women are subject to the same minimum hourly wage as men, so their lower income comes from the lack of working hours, a social disparity instead of a legal inequality. Women who work regularly tend to occupy positions for which men are less suitable, for example, design women's clothing, or men consider degrading their gender, for example. prostitution. Other jobs that normally only occupy women will place them under men, as the secretary's office, or they will keep them next to a businessman or politician. This reflects the perception that the Barcino possess of different gender roles in society. For both sexes, work can only begin at the age of 16, when children receive their toga virilis '(''toga of manhood) and children can acquire citizenship. There is no legal or customary end to the working life of a Barcino. Retirement is as rare as it is in modernity as it was in the ancient Roman society. Only those who are weakened by a condition, like most old people before medicine reached life expectancy, withdrew from their careers. The Latin language does not even have a term that exclusively means retirement. The economic development of Barcino is the barrier by which other states measure theirs. No Barcino citizen has died of hunger from poverty for decades. The homeless are unknown outside the colonies and the '''lex doma omni has given citizens the option of taking low interest loans provided that the money is used to buy a house. When citizens or corporations lacked the means to support themselves, the Senate's first action for years has been to offer low-interest loans. This policy of microfinance against poverty reduces public dependence on agreements and bailouts, while mitigating the short-term damage of widespread private bankruptcies. Federal spending is largely devoted to the development of infrastructure that supports Barcino citizens. The structures with which the Senate and the emperor participate include viae '(roads), '''aquae '(aqueducts), 'cloacae '(sewers), 'vehicles '(public transport), 'teleloquum '(communications) and 'basilicas '(public buildings). Roman highways are known to provide thousands of years of use with little maintenance. The communication network of the empire is supported by satellite communication. Infrastructure The empire benefits from the infrastructural development of before the Great War. The roads built in the fifth century are still used today, while the protocols that have served for centuries in the past continue to be held responsible by policymakers facing modern problems. The Senate is deeply involved in most large-scale construction projects, providing products such as transportation and sewer access through the direct payment of large construction guilds (curators) for their development. This gives Barcino an infrastructure without equal. '''Technology Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic and that language is evident in the technological innovations of the Empire. Their level of technology is far superior to that of their neighboring states, none of which could understand most of the Empire's devices if one were in their hands. Science allows the Empire to perform incredible feats in medical, military and material technologies that no civilization after a great war has been capable of. They can, despite insufficient knowledge in chemistry, create an even greater variety of chemicals. One factor in Barcino's incredible level of technology is its computer industry in Barcelona. One hundred years before the founding of the Empire, the city of Barcelona has invented intricate electronic and robotic devices. The standard portable devices manufactured in the factories of Barcino are more powerful than the computers in other post-war countries and their computing principles use the science that has only been applied by others in limited scales. 'Internet' The first computers were limited to direct communication channels, where data flowed continuously between the connected computers. In the 2220s, a supercomputer at the Barcelona Supercomputing Center was linked to existing telecommunications by exchanging packet data. This method of packet switching ensured a reliable flow of data through the network. This connection became permanent and was finally complemented by an interconnection of hundreds of magisterial and military computers throughout the Empire. Some engineers who operate this early network of networks offered protocols to link computer networks with academic institutes such as the Imperial Academy of Sciences and the University. From there, the academics began to connect their private computers. In 2240, the administration of the University instituted universal protocols for all networks of academic computer networks. Access to this unique network of networks was offered to students who attend all connected universities and academies. Once this interconnected network reached tens of thousands of users, some senators realized the idea and began to globalize this system. Ultimately, the result was Cratis Imperis, popularly called Cratis, a national network of networks that uses the same data transmission protocol for communication. To access the modern Cratis, it is necessary to register on a computer with the identification code of an online access route. Anonymity is impossible in Cratis, since each action is carried out under an identification code registered in the system and easily verifiable by crativigiles (online police). The first thing that will greet most people who access Cratis is a simple page with an entry bar that accepts the hypertext link and text to specific domains. Any specific domain is represented online by a Latin name. For example, the most impressive domain is the state administered by Apotheca, a vast repository of knowledge that covers billions of subjects. You can access this simply by typing "Apotheca" in the entry or search bar, or, since this particular domain is considered important, activating its hyperlink on the Cratis main page. The specific pages within a domain have their own names in a form like "Apotheca | Latin", which would be the entry in that database in "Latin". Most domains are less simple than the Apothecary, but each page can be represented in a similar way by a combination of Latin letters, numbers and other symbols. Unclaimed domain names can be created after purchasing the domain directly from the government for ten Cn. Once purchased, the domain is owned by your buyer, who can sell it as his property. These transactions were made through the Ministry of Communication. 'Power Production' Each watt of energy generated in the public sector of the Empire comes from renewable or nuclear resources. The Census calculated the statistics for that year as: 15.37 kW per citizen; 588,329.5 TW-h for the whole year, 18% from solar orbital satellites, 31% from hydroelectric dams and the last 50% from other renewable sources (wind, geothermal, wave, etc.). These numbers reflect nothing more than the production of energy in publicly available power generators, ignoring private generators, industrial and military installations, research projects and extraterrestrial facilities. Electric power is wasted as heat is reduced by restricting medium or long distance transport to superconductor power lines and not using motor-type thermal power plants. 'Transportation' Autokinetici (automobiles), or autoki, are class-oriented possessions, with specific designs common to certain strata of society. Most low-class plebeians do not own a personal vehicle, using the empire's extensive public transportation system. At the opposite end of the spectrum, patricians can own multiple luxury vehicles driven by autonomous drivers. The cars are powered almost exclusively by batteries on board that last for days. Since vehicles larger than a bicycle are not allowed in the city limits of 7:00 a.m. At 9:00 p.m., the state has always had a way to store cars while their owners visit a city. Metropolitan areas with more than 100,000 people have subway lines that extend below city streets. In many cases, the tracks intersect in a grid of squares of 1 km on each side, a station in each vertex. Among most cities, short-distance maglev trains pass under or next to highways. For longer distances, high-speed maglev trains transport passengers several times a day in periods of time that are impossible by other travel methods. Several examples of these are the Carretera Mediterranea and the Catalan Railway. In addition, each province has at least one airport. The costs of public transport are extremely low in the Empire. Any Imperial citizen can buy a monthly transit pass for themselves, a ticket that can be placed in an object of their choice, at a cost of twenty Dn per year. This provides unlimited travel by subway and light rail in cities and buses in cities and towns. High-speed train tickets cost between 50 and 100 Dn. Plane tickets are from 15 Dn to 30 Dn. Ships are rarely used for transit due to the danger of piracy. The interprovincial road system is a global network of roads that links the entire Imperium. The network covers km of paved streets and blocks called viae. The quality of the route is such that many are in working condition after years. Demographics The population of the Barcino Empire is estimated at 8,623,000. Of these residents, 6.8 billion are civitatem Imperialis, citizens of the Imperium Barcino. Citizenship is vital to living in the empire, exempting themselves from the poll tax, allowing them to join the army as a legionary instead of guard, confer inalienable rights such as health care and welfare, and allow appeals to a Praetor during litigation . It also grants voting rights at the age of 16 and allows someone to run for political office according to their social class. While the Imperium Barcino is the most populated country. The average population density is very small, but a large part of the population is concentrated in urban areas. The urbanization rate is around 85%. However, cities are sparsely populated compared to other countries due to the absence of skyscrapers. Unlike other countries, the borders of the cities of Barcino are very clearly delineated by large stone or metal walls. The empire had a rapid population growth in the last five decades. Today, it shows no signs of slowing down. The root of this blessing is the country's high fertility rate, higher than anywhere else in the world, with a national average of 4.8 births per woman. This is well above the replacement rate of 1.9 and significantly increases the total population growth of 2.9%. However, immigration, the only source of unnatural growth, is severely limited by the Barcino Constitution. Numerous bureaucratic rings interpose between a pilgrim and the entrance to the state to live. Citizenship is even more difficult and expensive to acquire. Therefore, most of the country's growth is natural. The rate of retention of immigrants in the empire is low despite the convenience of an imperial lifestyle. 'Health' Standards for health in Empire, especially in civilized regions. All kinds of diseases are treatable. Victims of senile dementia can be cleaned of plaque around neurons, stroke can be prevented through safe release of the arteries, cancer can be cured with therapy nanita and defective organs can be replaced with synthetic prostheses or cloned. Only long-term conditions, such as diabetes, are limited to treatment without curative procedures. Taken together, the mortality rate attributable to the disease has become negligible among the citizens of Barcino. Even without medicine, Barcino is part of a healthy society. Foods are grown naturally, without additives, preservatives, medicines or artificial pesticides at any stage of their production, in a way that used to have a great cost for potential productivity. Today, genetically modified crops and animals confer the same advantages that medicines and chemicals could offer to the agricultural industry, but without side effects for consumers. The lifestyle of an average citizen is widely recognized as the healthiest lifestyle. Regardless of wealth, Barcino will eat fish or other white meat weekly, while red meats are reserved for dinners that can be held one to five times a week, depending on your position in society. Nuts, vegetables and bread are basic elements of the Romans' diet, which are consumed almost constantly as meals or sandwiches. Natural condiments such as garum, tomato sauce or pepper add flavor without the use of sweeteners or artificial colors. According to arbitrary standards our timeline, almost 5.1% of citizens could be classified as obese, for example, weigh more than 100 kg when the six feet tall and 4.3% of the population ( including noncitizens) could be called underweight or undernourished, for example, weighing less than 62 kg when six feet tall. These rules would state that only 6.4% of residents live at an unhealthy weight. The same standards would say that 20.7% of male citizens and 64.9% of women could be classified as overweight. The disproportionate number of women who weigh more than some companies could be considered normal is attributable to the Roman preference for voluptuous female bodies, accentuating the waist-to-hip statistically 7:10 desired. In the 2245 public census, where detailed health screenings were conducted for all citizens, the average waist size for women was 30.5 in and the average hip size was 41 in. The census data over the centuries show little variety in this matter. One factor that contributes to the health of the Imperials is that the Senate offers free medical attention to the children of citizens before they obtain their citizenship and citizens over 70 years of age. Literally, any medical requirement, from dentist check-ups to eye exams, is paid from the federal treasury. At the per capita level, this costs the Senate about $ 1,100 for children and $ 11,400 for older adults, although wealthier adults generally choose not to receive free medical care because of social pressure or moral obligation. Outside of these demographic data, anyone can apply for a low-interest government loan to pay for medical treatment, as has been done throughout the existence of the Constitution, which guarantees the availability of the necessary medications for citizens. The ability to consent for financial transactions and sexual relations is earned with citizenship, or when not received, at the age of eighteen. The average ages for having children are 20 for women and 23 for men. The notion of teenage pregnancy is not distinguished from pregnancy in adults and it is rare for girls in the range of 16 to 19 to have children. According to the last census, 89.7% of adolescents with children had the baby within the limits of legal marriage. People seeking an abortion will have to seek the procedure outside the empire, since it is a felony, equivalent to a first degree murder, for a doctor Barcino interrupt a pregnancy when the neural tube is recognizable in the fetus (usually in the 2nd month of pregnancy). Unlike other countries, the Barcino Empire never experienced a movement to legalize abortion. Even so, contraception is easily available as a pill or physical counter-measure, contributing to the ease of prostitution, a completely legal profession, although it is not of bad reputation. The infamy of prostitution has not prevented the Senate from offering health and salary coverage in case one becomes pregnant or from the public brothels directly under execution. While Roman views on sexuality are incredibly liberal, there is nothing in the empire recognizable as a strip club or pornography. However, much of literature and art blatantly portray nudity and sex, and brothel walls tend to be covered in mosaics and paintings with a graphic design. These characteristics simply help to establish the atmosphere. Changing the subject, therapeutic cloning is an especially interesting aspect of Barcino medicine. It is a technique used to grow new organs for transplants and provide stem cells for regenerative therapy. Due to a law that prohibits the recovery of embryonic stem cells when endangering the baby, the imperial scientists had a lot of pressure to devise alternatives. Today, injuries that cause the loss or damage of parts of the body, including organs, can be easily repaired through this process, as can permanent damage to tissues, such as radiation sickness. In the lungs and sensory deterioration of the eyes and ears. The only thing that remains irreparable is the serious injury to the spinal cord. Despite Barcino's monumental health system, Indians and foreigners are not covered. Therefore, certain communities on the border experience shocking levels of poverty that give them an average of health well below the rest of the Empire. Since they are not citizens, the imperial government cares very little for helping them and even less sympathy on the part of citizens. *'Life expectancy:' 95.5 years **'by Gender' ***Men:' 92.1 years' ***Women:' 99.4 years' **'by Class' ***Patrician:' 108 years' ***Equestrian:' 101 years' ***Middle Plebeian:' 98 years' ***Lower Plebeian:' 91 years' ***Indigeni:' 68 years' *'Infant mortality rate:' 1.2 per thousand births *'Fertility rate:' 4.8 births per woman 'Education' A so-called Roman education is desired by the neighbors of the Empire. Barcino is the home of what is globally known as the imperial education system. Progress in this system comes in stages: first, a lower curriculum covers the ages of two to 17 years, then a higher curriculum instructs students about the material needed for their chosen employment. Learning at a grammaticus (primary school), public school students will learn Roman history, basic geography, arithmetic, algebra, geometry, logic, basic chemistry, mechanics, electrostatics, music, ethics, cellular biology, basic micro and macro economics, epistemology and Latin reading, writing and literary analysis. Room is left in a student's timetable to attend advanced courses calculus, international economics, Roman politics, anatomy, modern physics, industrial chemistry, biochemistry, metaphysics, manual work or other languages once they reach the age of 15. These are offered on a voluntary basis, to satisfy interested students. There is no official enrollment in advanced classes and no penalty for opting not to attend any of them. From age two to age ten, children are given a purely physical and musical education. Nearly every ten year old is fluent in at least two instruments and could run 12 miles in one sitting. The designers of this system sought to avoid building a nation of weight-lifters or of softened souls and so a certain balance was struck. Exposure to academic topics is provided at this time but education of that kind is not compulsory until age 11. A curriculum is arranged in six-to-nine week terms separated by three week vacations. A term is closed by testing students' knowledge of the compulsory material learned that term. Tests for the advanced courses can be taken anytime during the last two years of the lower curriculum. The results of any tests taken by a student are merely used to show the school which area of higher education, if any, they should encourage for the particular student. Marks for compulsory courses are also used to distribute students evenly by aptitude across the different higher schools. There are no strict entry criteria and most students get into places of their choice. Higher education is done in either academiae (academies) or universales (universities), whether one wants to receive an Academy Degree and become a Doctor (PhD) or not respectively. While attending a grammaticus is compulsory for all citizens, higher education can be avoided in order to take an apprenticeship in manual work. At this level, the courses are distinguished in the classical branches of philosophy. Graduate as a doctor in your field is not only prestigious, but also beneficial for the career. The lawyers, senators, doctors, scientists, generals and modern economists are doctors almost unanimously. There is no different school system for medicine or the law, since these already have academies like other subjects. 'Ethnic Groups' The Empire has a diverse population of citizens. The Senate recognizes more than twenty well-differentiated nations: Roman, Greek, Egyptian, Phoenician, Syrian, Numidian, Gallic, Germanic, Hebrew, all in reference to their place of birth. Some simply come from slaves scattered throughout the empire, while others are established cultures that have been treated for centuries. In the colonies, the lack of recognition of diversities is largely due to laziness mixed with the racism of the bureaucrats. These races are the only options in the Public Census. The main cultural and ethnic divisions mark the limits of the Foederatae of the empire. Each cultural group is governed by its own consul who brings his unique interests to the deliberations of the upper house of the Senate. The attention given to the recognition of the populous nations was a skill learned by the government by custom. It is a simple, if a little humble, means of pleasing people and keeping them satisfied only with their bread and circus. Now it is part of the Roman way of dealing with a diverse population. As expected, the dominant ethnic group is Spanish, those original Spaniards or other Hispanic peoples who are virtually indistinguishable from each other. No other race represents the empire visually better than the Spaniards. Only his image evokes strong feelings, be they feelings of reverence, fear or hatred. A controversial issue is his vision towards the Ghouls. Due to its racism towards the ghouls, the Empire usually keeps the Ghouls separate from ordinary human citizens, although some Ghouls, particularly those with positions of relevance in industry, science and others, are usually hired as advisors including professors. Due to its fragile physiology, its enlistment in the army is prohibited. 'Language' Latin is de jure the national language of the Imperium, which represents its culture, its people and its influence. Latin is obligatory by law in all schools within the borders of the empire and, therefore, is understood almost universally within the limits of Barcino. The reeducation programs at the border focus solely on the instruction of Latin, since it is believed that this is the first step towards the civilization of their region. The national language de facto of the empire is the Castilian and Catalan language, spoken by approximately 88% and 99% of the residents. It is not an international language like Latin, nor the material required in schools, however, it is emphasized as a language of high culture and intelligence. Speaking Latin is a distinction in Roman society (a very small number of people who are not learned can speak it well). Another major imperial languages are French, an accepted language due to the northern border. Some international languages have been strengthened for the purposes of communication and educated businesses. English, an important commercial language, is the most spoken, with almost 3 million speakers. 'Social Orders' Barcino society has a strict national stratification dating to its ancient Rome era called the ordones. Patricians, fathers of Empire, are the apogee of Imperial citizenship. Typically wealthy and influential, they have the most freedom to engage themselves in politics and bureaucratic affairs. Thus they have the most control in the Empire, often portrayed - if somewhat unjustly - as subjugating the other orders of society. The greatest of patricians are members of the imperial family, the immediate relatives of the Augustus and Augusta along with the children of previous emperors of their dynasty. Farther down the social ladder are the Equites (Equestrians), a rich mercantile class whose members manage a great part of Barcino's economy. Below them are the Plebeians or, simply Plebs, who can be split into two orders according to their wealth: the Upper-Plebeian order and Lower-Plebeian order. Upper Plebs are the empire's middle class, earning a decent living but lacking the privileges of the upper classes. They represent your average citizens, making up the majority of the population. Lower Plebs are the work force, laborers who do jobs no one wants but everyone needs. Plebeians receive good benefits from the government to compensate for their reduced privileges and are more well-off than the lower classes citizens of other countries. Unofficially, there are also Peregrini (foreigners), non-citizens like Frenchs or Spanish or visitors. They have no legal rights under Barcino law, as their home countries are expected to care for them even if they have no home. Nevertheless, they often remain in Barcino with the hopes of one day gaining citizenship. The final stratum is the lowest order who, in addition to receiving almost no government benefits, is heavily looked down upon by the rest of society. They are the Indigeni, who are the native, who have been conquered by Barcino. Most citizens view them as inferior to and, consequently, most of the country's racism is directed at them. 'Slavery' Slavery in Ancient Rome was one of the characteristics of Roman society. Throughout the history of the Roman Empire, Roman society was essentially slave, and both its economy and its social structure was based on a class system where the slave was the lowest echelon of society. The Imperium followed this adapted slave society. The majority of the slaves were acquired through wars, the armies take the prisoners back as part of the war booty. Within the empire, slaves were sold at public auction or sometimes in stores, or by private sale for the most valuable slaves. The slave trade was supervised by fiscal officials called Quaestors. Sometimes the slaves were exposed on rotating supports, to be better observed and next to each slave was hung for sale a type of plaque that describes its origin, health, character, intelligence, education, and other relevant information for buyers. In order to better appreciate their qualities and defects, they were always exposed naked. Prices varied with age and quality, so slave children were cheaper than adults, and among the latter the most valuable reached prices equivalent to thousands of plates. As a guarantee, the dealer was obliged to replace it with a new slave within six months after the purchase, if the slave had hidden defects that were not manifested in the sale. Slaves put up for sale without warranty period were required to carry an identification at the auction, and they were cheaper. Life as a slave depended to a large extent on the general type of work assigned to it, of which there was a great variety. For slaves, assignment to mining jobs or hazardous areas was often a slow death sentence. Agricultural slaves generally fared better, while domestic slaves from wealthy families in Barcino (urban family) probably enjoyed the highest standard of living for slaves, along with publicly owned slaves (servus publicus) who were not subject to the whims of a single master. Although his lodging and food were of a quality notoriously inferior to that of the free members of the family, it may have been comparable to that of many free Romans, but poor. Domestic slaves could be found working as hairdressers, butlers, cooks, housemaids, nurses, teachers, secretaries and seamstresses. Slaves with more education and intelligence could work in professions such as accounting, education and medicine. The city slaves used to have family and a great autonomy. They could achieve freedom or manumission in different ways: *Quite ironically, with his own death, when he was released so that he would have a burial of a free person. *With the death of his master, in whose testament they used to free their slaves as a sign of generosity. When they were released in this way, they were left with some property or money. *Buying his freedom, since after having spent years as an intermediary of his master in business, they could earn a profit. *By declaration before a magistrate. Master and slave defended their freedom before a magistrate. If she was accepted, a cane was placed on her head as a sign of her freedom. *Many emancipated remained in their homes doing the same work, although with greater dignity. The slaves were the absolute property of their owner. They lacked legal personality, property, and even their own family. The Roman slave had no right to marriage, to kinship - he could not exercise paternity or motherhood - nor to property. The children were sold and separated from their mothers. However, through the potestas, he could acquire, for his master, all kinds of properties and even apply for a loan, although he was not authorized to force him to assume debts on his behalf. The slaves could be put a plaque next to the slave collar in which it would read, for example: Tene me ne fugia et revoke me dominum meum Viventium in Ara Callisti, which would be translated as "Stop me not to escape, and give me back to my owner, Varro, in the temple of Calixto area. " See also * Caesar's Legion Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War Countries Category:Post-War militaries